Thirty Five Years Later
by MissDonnie
Summary: Last time there was a time change it was two years...this time we go forward thirty five years. No Lisbon or Jane...just spoken about


The last time change we had with Patrick Jane was the two years he was away after killing Red John; this story takes place over thirty years later. Hope you like it…hope I'm not over the top with this.

/

People are standing outside of a church, most in dark clothing. The majority of the people are in their late sixties and early seventies. There are three children looking around standing by their thirty something parents. A limo pulls up to the church and some children and adults get out of the car. They go inside the church and the rest of the people standing outside follow them inside.

Later in the church a young priest goes up to the pulpit, and looks over at the people filling up half the church. He looks over at the copper colored coffin sitting in front of the church.

"We are here to celebrate the life of my best friend who always managed to be at all my football games when I was in high school, even if he had to travel from a job he was on, even if it was almost at the other end of the country, and get up early in the morning and fly back to his job.

He was also my hero who explained so much about life to me. This man was my father Patrick Jane. My parents adopted me when I was two years old. I was found in a house where my birth mother and father were murdered. When Mom found out that I had no relatives and would be sent to a foster home, she talked to her new husband of three months that they should be the parents of this child. Nine months later Mom gave birth to my twin sisters, Jackie and Kellie." He looks over at two younger women in the front pew, with their husbands and each had two children sitting with them.

"There was not one time that I ever felt not loved and a part of this family. Dad taught my sisters and me to play a mean poker game, Mom never found out about it."

Two men sitting behind the family smiled at that.

"Of course Uncle Kimball and Uncle Wayne knew about it, Dad took pleasure in telling them how he was getting away with teaching us poker and some close up magic, and Mom never knew. We all knew that Mom knew, she always knew what Dad was doing.

When I went to college and wasn't sure what I wanted to do with my life, Dad said there was no hurry, it would come to me. After a year I decided what I want to do….I decided to become a priest. My sisters and I were raised Catholic and we would go to Mass with Mom. I remember when I was six and we all were set to get in the car when my father came out, told Mom he would drive, and every Sunday after that day he was with us as long as he was in town. The day I was ordained my father and I were having a beer at the party they had for me. It was the first time that day we had a chance to be alone." The young man stops for a moment, and tears are in his eyes.

"Dad, put down our beers and looked at me, he took me in his arms in a big hug and told me how proud of me he was. I was worried that becoming a priest was something he didn't want me to do. That day I realized how much he loved me.

We all grew up and moved out of their house to start our own lives. Both of my sisters married a year apart, and they each have great husbands. They made Mom and Dad thrilled to be grandparents, they spoiled the kids, and said that was their job.

As most of you know Mom died five years ago of cancer. We were so worried about how Dad would handle Mom's death. I have never seen a couple more in love with each other than they were. They had been married for thirty five years, and before they were married they worked together at the CBI and the FBI for ten years. Mom quit to be a stay at home mother. The last month of Mom's life was very difficult. Dad was with her almost every minute of that last month. He wouldn't sleep; we had trouble getting him to eat. The night she died he wouldn't leave her room; he didn't want her to be alone and stopped the hospital from taken her from the room. I talked to the doctor and he agreed that it would be best if Dad stayed with her. The next morning I went into the room, Dad stood up from the chair by the bed and came over to me. He told me that he was ready to let her go. As expected it took a while for Dad to come back to being himself, but he told me that Mom was still with him. Every time he saw us kids and the grandkids he saw Mom.

I'm sure that many of you are surprised the service for Dad is here. Not many people knew that a year after Mom died he came to talk to me about faith. He always told us that he didn't believe that there was a heaven or a hell. He said that Mom never once pushed him into coming to church or change his mind about what he believed. He told me that he had always plan to join the church, and he had planned on doing it while Mom was alive. He went to the classes and I was thrilled that I was the one who batiste him and gave him first communion. He told me that day, that he knew he would be with Mom again.

Today we are saying goodbye to my father, my hero and my best friend. Thank you for all of you that are here."

He looks out at the people there. A gray haired Cho and his wife are sitting with the Rigby's and their children and grandchildren. Abbott and a woman are sitting behind them; he has been retired from the FBI for ten years. The rest of the people had all been a part of his parent's lives.

Father Daniel Jane walks back to the alter to finish the Mass for his Dad.


End file.
